


Mall Ducks

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Productions Season 2 [6]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wildwing tries to relax and lets his brother venture out with Mallory supervising him. However, Dragaunus's droids attack the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Ducks the Animated Series belongs to Disney.

Nosedive glumly threw a racket ball against the wall of his room, catching it as it rebounded. He felt the faint tremors of all the racket that was going on above him- - the bull dozers and construction crew that was repairing the damage inflicted by Draguanus's droids.

With the reconstruction that was taking place inside, all the ducks helped. Nosedive even got to use the blow torch again.

But the one thing that bugged him was the sudden overprotectiveness that Wildwing unabashadly showed. He couldn't leave a room without answering to Wildwing. Then he had made the mistake of saying, "Man, Dragaunus would be easier to cope with than you."

He had never seen his brother so mad.

Even Canard took pity on him.

And Nosedive took pity on Canard. Wildwing had given the team captain a cold look.

Canard looked about as baffled as Gretsky in the Icecapades.

He then narrowed his eyes and pulled Wildwing to another room for a little one on one. Canard emerged with a bruising jaw, and Wildwing's eyes remained downcast for the rest of the day. Both remained silent over the subjects and events that were breached, but Nosedive was pretty sure that he was somehow invovled.

X

Wildwing ran his hand over the blaster door. Each dent had been smoothed out and reinforced with more steel.

He thought back to a couple days, when he had brushed off Canard's comments. His friend decided it was time to talk.

"I don't know what you're problem is, Wing," Canard had shot at him. "But you've been acting like a bird possessed."

"Nothing is wrong," Wildwing growled back.

"Right," replied Canard. "That's why you're suddenly playing warden with Dive and giving me the cold shoulder. You are my friend, Wing, but I'm also your team captin. I can't keep having you treating me with this kind of disrespect."

Wildwing remained silent.

Canard sighed. "I said it before, Wing. You won't always be there for your brother."

"Yes, I will," Wildwing snapped back.

"Look!" hissed Canard. "You are in some serious denial. Yes, you and your brother shared a bond that was meant to be between a parent and a child, and yes, you've been there to look for Nosedive's well being all his life, but Wing. . . Nosedive is growing up and you brought him on this team against my wishes. You told me that you would watch over him, but apparantly, he's been watching over himself from time to time. Nosedive is not a little hatchling anymore. He needs his space and he needs to be on his own."

"But Draguanus. . ."

"We'll deal with him when the time comes."

Wildwing snorted. "Like we dealt with him last time?"

Canard gritted his teeth. "He held out till we got here, didn't he? And there is a perfect example. Even if you were there, I'm pretty sure Dragaunus would have still attacked." Canard sighed. "I myself didn't really see why you brought him along, and I'll admit, at first, I didn't see him as much of an asset to the group. But, Wildwing, he got through some tough situations, and instead of urging him to continue being strong, supporting and coaching him to be the fighter I can see him to be. . . you attempt to coddle him and with your mother hen act, demean his attempts to prove himself! I just don't understand. . ."

"Exactly," interrupted Wildwing. "You don't understand. You never had the bond we share and you never will."

Canard gave Wildwing a stoney glare. "That was low," he said.

"It's the truth," Wildwing replied, in a low yet deadly voice.

Canard closed his eyes, his body tense. Then they opened, distant and cold.

"Cut the subtleties, Wildwing. If you want to hurt me, why don't you just hit me?"

Wildwing turned away. "No, Canard. . ."

"Why not?" egged Canard, his voice taking on a deadly edge. "Is it because you are the coward you claim to be? The chicken? Or is it because you know that since you can't protect your brother from Draguanus, you can't possibly fight me?"

Wildwing tensed up and then threw a punch with an angry shout.

His fist connected with Canard's jaw, sending him reeling back a few steps.

Canard touched his jaw and looked back up at Wildwing. "Does that make you feel better?" he asked, his voice calm.

Wildwing's eyes widened, and then shifted downwards, his whole demeanor changing from anger to guilt. "No. . ." he confessed. "I feel worse."

He flinched when Canard laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong," Wildwing suddenly said. "It's just. . . it's just that it seemed a lot more simple when Dragaunus was just the bad guy that took over Puckworld."

Canard raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"But now. . . well. . . now he involved family. . . _my_ family. And it seems a lot more complicated."

Canard patted his shoulder. "I know," he said. "Now come on, let's go back out."

With that, both ducks stepped out back into the open.

Wildwing closed his eyes. At that time, yes, he felt guilty over his actions. But he still had no control over the waves of bitterness and anger that arose each time Nosedive resisted Wildwing's attempt to protect him. It was as if he was denying the opportunity for the two brothers to reconnect.

Wildwing opened his eyes and ran his hand over the steel door one more time. It was fine.  
X

Nosedive took a deep breath as he tried to gather his courage.

"Wildwing?" he started, timidly. "Like, it's the second week of the month, and, um, all my new comics came in."

"So?"

Nosedive felt a twinge of annoyance. "I'm going to pick the up."

"No you aren't," replied Wildwing. "I will."

Nosedive opened his mouth to repond, but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Wildwing," Canard said in a warning voice. "Let him spread his wings."

Wildwing looked at Nosedive, who glared back.

Wildwing dropped his shoulders. "Fine," he said. "But Mallory is going with you."

Nosedive exhaled. _Well_ , he thought to himself. _It's a start._

X  
Mallory and Nosedive glanced at each other.

"I am not going into Sassy Secrets Lingerie," Nosedive said hotly, still remembering the last time he went with Mallory.

"You don't have to," Mallory replied. "We'll just meet at Weiner World in an hour."

Nosedive sighed in relief. "Thank the stars!" he exclaimed.

Mallory shook her head. "We're not too far apart in age, Dive.. I know the humiliation of being watched."

Nosedive grinned. "In an hour," he said, and took off.

Mallory grinned as well and went her way.

X

A young man stepped out of an electronics store, arms filled with bags. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said. "Instead of stealing, old Draggy's actually doing the honest thing and buying! Sheesh."

He shifted the bags with his four fingered hands as he looked to his left. He froze momentarily in panic when he spotted a blond duck racing into Captain Comics. Then he remembered that he currently looked like a human.

"So," he muttered to himself. "The little duck is on his own. Bet Draguanus would love to hear this." He paused. "But if he tries to catch him, and actually succeeds. . . ooo, I don't want Darkflame making things harder again. But if I don't say anything, and Dragaunus finds out. . . things will be bad."

The Chameleon groaned inwardly. It would be best to play safe and let Dragaunus know that the kid was at the mall without supervision.

X

Nightbloom stood by the main computer, staring at the blank screen. "What is it, Sir Draguanus?" she asked, a slight trace of mockery in her voice. "No new plans? Are you planning to sulk all week long? You will never accomplish anything that way."

Dragaunus glared at her.

At that moment, Chameleon appeared in front of him, depositing bags of equipment.

Nightbloom narrowed her eyes at the sight of them.

"Boss, boss!" said the Chameleon, morphing back to his true form. "You're never gonna believe what I saw!" he said, feigning excitement.

"What?" snarled Drauganus.

"That kid Nosedive is at the mall. . . and it looks like he's alone."

Dragaunus turned to Nightbloom, a triumphant look on his face. "There, you see?" he said. "Those ducks are constantly putting themselves in a bad situation. They are not as intelligent as they appear to be."

"Then why the obsession in recapturing the hatchling?"

Draguanus snarled. "It's not an obsession. And besides, Darkflame proved himself to be very intellectual."

"A reflection of his normal self," Nightbloom said in a low voice. "Do what you wish, Dragaunus. It is your plan. I just disagree on it." She turned around and disappeared.

"Ready the droids!" Dragaunus ordered.

X

"Yo!" Nosedive called out, entering Captain Comics.

"Like, Dive, dude," greeted Thrash. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, like, is everything cool?" asked Mook.

Nosedive grinned and walked to one of the racks. "Everything is just fine," he said with flourish. "I'm free from the ever vigillant watch of my big bro, and I'm at my fav store. . . what more could I possibly ask for?"

X

Mallory paused in front of another store, a small bag in her hand. She glanced inside and paused.

The Army Store was having a sale. She debated with herself, and then decided, what the heck? She walked in.

X

Draguanus materialized near the Anaheim mall. He stared at the shopping center and then looked at his droids. "Smoke them out," he said, calmly.

X

Nosedive and Mallory had met each other inside the mall when the first explosion sounded.

"What was that?" asked Nosedive, picking himself off the floor.

"I don't know," responded Mallory, as people ran in different directions, screaming. "But I think it came from over there."

"Really? What gave you that clue?" responded Nosedive, as clouds of smoke began to rise.

"Let's go!" shouted Mallory, switching into battle gear.

Nosedive followed suit and ran after the red headed duck.

X

"I knew it!" shouted Wildwing, as he clicked off the communicator. "I shouldn't have let him go out on his own."

"He's with Mallory," growled Canard, leaping into his seat in the Migrator.

"But he should have been with me," responded Wildwing.

"You," added Canard, in a concerned tone. "Need to seek some professional help."

X

Mallory fired a few shots and ducked behind a pillar as some lasers flew her way.

"Man, oh man!" exclaimed Nosedive, counting all the droids that were assembled in a line. "These odds stink!"

"Look out!" yelled Mallory, as a lser beam flew their way.

Mallory and Nosedive lunged in opposite directions, feeling the heat of the lasers against their backs.

The droids moved in, keeping both of them separated.

"Dive!" shouted Mallory, trying to keep an eye on the younger duck. She felt her heart drop when she couldn't spot the blond through all the smoke.

Dive, in the meantime, was getting ready to panic when he realized that he was being separated. He kept firing his puck blaster, hoping that he would get lucky and completely disable at least one droid.

Judging by the number of lasers flying his way, however, seemed to say that it wasn't happening.

He found himself being backed into a small restuarant. Dive threw himself over the counter and ducked behind it as lasers broke glass, sending shards of them flying.

"Bro, where are you when I need you?" he muttered, covering his head with his arms.

X

Klegghorn looked up as the Migrator skidded to a stop.

"Youse lucky no one's filed a suit against all the damage you've caused," he said, gruffily.

"Us?" asked Canard.

"Well, yeah. They're after you, this is all your fault!"

Canard shook his head as he scanned the mall. He could make out the small army of droids. "It has them split up," he said.

Wildwing became agitated. "Then let's go!"

"Hold on a moment. We have to come up with a plan. Barging in there like that is going to get us killed."

"Well," interrupted Klegghorn. "Whatever you're planning, do it quick! These droids are creating a mess!"

Canard ignored Klegghorn as he thought up the best way to split the team. He already new that Wildwing was going to have to go in the direction that Nosedive was in to keep him happy.

"Wing, Grin, and Tanya, go right. Duke and I will go left."

The ducks split up into their groups.

"Wait!" shouted Klegghorn, running after Canard and Duke. "Not without me."

X  
Mallory cursed her luck as she found herself being pushed back into a china shop. Bits of glass and porcelien flew into the air and rained down on her as lasers shot over her head.

She fired back, continuing to move towards the rear of the store. She ducked into the stock room and grinned.

Luck was on her side.

An emergy exit had been installed.

X

Nosedive scrambled back into the kitchen area, hoping that this one had a back entrance or something.

He sighed in relief as he spotted the glowing "exit" sign.

His relief was short lived as an explosion rocked the place. The ceiling came tumbling down, a cloud of dust rising into the air.

Nosedive gasped as his whole body hit the floor. The impact knocked the puck blaster out of his hands.

He watched in dismay as his weapon was buried under the rubble.

X

Canard, Grin, and Klegghorn rounded one side of the mall and stopped. There before them stood Dragaunus and his goons.

"Fire!" ordered Canard.

X

Dragaunus gloated gleefully as he kept watch over the progress of his droids.

"Destroy the female," he barked into his com.

Wraith, Seige, and Chameleon silently watched as thhe droids had both ducks seemingly trapped.

Chameleon muttered under his breath, hoping that maybe something would go wrong and the blond brat would either escape or perish.

Pucks and bullets suddenly flew overhead.

"It's those blasted ducks!" roared Dragaunus, pulling out his own laser and shooting back.

"At least we get a chance to pulverize!" said Seige, joining in.

Wraith waved his staff and fired towards the two ducks and the human.

A fireball erupted.

"Look out!" shouted Canard, ducking out of the way.

Duke raised his saber and knocked the fireball off course. It crashed to the floor and fizzled, leaving behind scorch marks.

"Those lizards still out-gun us," said Klegghorn, firing a couple more shots.

"We need just one more person and we'd be more evenly matched," agreed Duke.

"We've got them cornered!" whooped Chameleon, happily firing away.

A large click to his right caught his attention, and a door swung open, slamming into his face.

"Ow!" he cried out, as he flew back towards Seige and Wriath, knocking them back.

"Dragaunus!" shouted a female voice. "Figures I'd run into you."

"Mallory!" shouted Canard. "Over here!"

Mallory pulled out ran from behind the door and towards her team captain, firing at the Saurians.

Dragaunus roared as he turned his attentions to her and shot off several rounds.

At that moment, the droids that had been following her burst through the wall.

"Blasted ducks!" cursed Dragaunus, as he teleported out of the way. Chameleon, Seige, and Wraith followed suit.

Duke leapt towards one of the droids and slashed through the metal frame. "These dumb robots are always easier to destroy when the brains run away!"

"Not that their brains are much to begin with!" added Mallory, kicking one of the droids out of commision.

Canard just shook his head with a small smile. "Glad you could join us," he said to Mallory.

X

Nosedive scrambled into the hall way. The smoke and dust clouded his vision and made breathing difficult. He coughed and felt around, hoping that he wouldn't trip, fall, and get trampled on by the droids following him.

He hurried through, greatful that that smoke was also impeding the aim of the droids had. Several blasts went over his head, and he ducked as he ran.

Nosedive turned a corner and skidded to a stop. A shadowy figure dropped in front of him, eyes blazing yellow from under a hood.

Nosedive's breath got caught in his throat as a memory resurfaced.

This was the one that had started the whole nightmare with Dragaunus and Darkflame. . .

A clawed hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

Nosedive froze, unable to move, terrified beyond belief.

A soft menacing voice emitted from the lips hidden in the shadows. "Your return will disrupt my current plans. But your death will destroy my future ones."

A short moment later, Nosedive found himself being shoved up into a nearby vent.

He shook his head as the figure merged with the dust, disappearing completely. The droids passed under him.

He turned and crawled to safety.

X

Wildwing was just turning one corner of the mall when something dropped in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said the figure as Wildwing brought up the puck blaster.

"Dive?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, bro!" exclaimed Nosedive, clutching his chest. "I know you're mad about all this, but I swear, none of this was my fault!"

Nosedive let out something that suspisciouly sounded like a squeak when Wildwing suddenly pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" he said.

"Uh, yeah," responded Nosedive. Thanks to whoever that creature was...

Nosedive chose to remain quiet about his savior. Whoever it was, it's reasons for helping him weren't for his sake. And he had a feeling Wildwing would be even more paranoid then he already was.

"Droids at twelve o'clock!" interrupted Tanya.

Nosedive whirled around. "I lost my blaster!" he said, as Wildwing moved in front of him, activating his shield.

"Stay behind me then," ordered Wildwing, firing several pucks.

Nosedive watched as Grin, Wildwing, and Tanya opened fire on the droids, feeling helpless and annoyed.

The three ducks made a quick work out of the droids, finishing them off as they randomly shot back, having lost contact with Dragaunus.

A couple moments later, Canard contacted Wildwing.

"Everything is clear here," said the team captain.

"Same here," responded Wildwing, looking at Nosedive.

Nosedive gave a sheepish shrug.

X

Dive locked himself up in his room, thinking about the tension that was between Wildwing and Canard. He didn't understand it, and apparantly, neither did Canard. And any time he tried to bring it up with Wildwing, his big brother got all defensive on him.

It was strange, finding the roles reversed.

He knew something was wrong with his brother, but he had no idea how to fix it.

"Figures" he said out loud. "'Oh, something's wrong with Dive, I've got to fix it no matter what!' Sheesh. Something's wrong with him and he won't let me near him!"

Nosedive plopped himself onto his bed. "I'll figure out what is your problem, bro. It's time I return the favor."

X

Draguanus roared as he threw a hapless droid against the wall.

It broke into pieces.

"Curse them!" he practically screeched. "Curse those Mighty Ducks and all their ancestors! And curse that Nightbloom for always being right!"

Dragaunus took several deep breathes, his eyes blazing with the fire of anger. "She comes promising help, and still, nothing but failure, claiming it's all my fault. And my henchmen are agreeing with her! Fine. I will forget Darkflame for now. But Nightbloom has got to go. . ."

**In the next episode of The Mighty Ducks:**

Wildwing sat near the ice rink, staring out at the ice. He let out a sigh. Was he mistaken? _I thought things would have been better..._

* * *

"I don't know what's going on with your brother," said Canard. "But it is worrying me."

Nosedive nodded as he turned to look out of the Migrator's window. He let out a sigh.

* * *

Dragaunus whirled around. "I want you gone, _Nightbloom!_ "

Nightbloom stared at him for a moment.

"Lord Dragaunus," interrupted Wraith.


End file.
